ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Artpop (album)/Promotion
Singles Applause cover.jpg|"[[Applause (song)|'Applause']]" (2013)|link=Applause (song) Do What U Want cover.jpg|"[[Do What U Want (song)|'Do What U Want']]" (2013)|link=Do What U Want (song) VENUS - Cover 001.jpg|"Venus" (2013 promo single)|link=Venus (song) Dope Cover.jpg|"Dope" (2013 promo single)|link=Dope (song) G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg|"[[G.U.Y. (song)|'G.U.Y.']]" (2014) #"[[Applause (song)|'Applause']]" (August 12, 2013), cover by Inez and Vinoodh. #"[[Do What U Want (song)|'Do What U Want']]" (October 21, 2013), cover by Terry Richardson. #"Venus" (October 27, 2013), sequence of covers by Steven Klein. #"Dope" (November 4, 2013), cover by Inez and Vinoodh. #"[[G.U.Y. (song)|'G.U.Y.']]" (April 8, 2014), cover by Meeno Peluce. Documentary On December 25, 2012, Gaga announced through her Twitter that as a Christmas present to her fans, a movie "documenting my life, the creation of Artpop + you" is currently in the process of being created. The film will be directed by controversial photographer Terry Richardson, who worked with Gaga in the past on their joint photography book titled Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson. Performances On July 25, 2013, MTV confirmed that Gaga will peform the first single live for the first time at the 2013 VMAs that will take place on August 25, 2013 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, NY. She then debuted 6 new songs from the album, and the original version of Dope, on September 1, 2013 for the iTunes Festival which she opened. Interviews In 2012, Gaga gave an interview with Stylist magazine and revealed the song "G.U.Y (Girl Under You)". Read more. Album listening party October 24, 2013: Berghain On October 2, 2013, Universal Music revealed that a second invitation-only artRAVE will be hosted at Berghain nightclub in Berlin, Germany on October 24, 2013. The event will be exclusively covered by a German streaming subscription service, AMPYA who will have "The AMPYA moment with Lady Gaga": a livestream of the blue carpet along with a Q&A with Gaga. Also, The AMPYA Moment will be held in the Hall am Berghain. Fans who wanted to attend the event were asked to submit "a question that you always wanted to ask Lady Gaga". The winners were picked by the editors of AMPYA who awarded 50 pairs of VIP tickets to the "most entertaining" responses. The top 10 received the VIP tickets and access to an exclusive meet-and-greet with Gaga. Gaga went to the Berghain complex in 2010 during her the Monster Ball. November 10, 2013: artRave The official album announcement released on July 12 mentioned that Gaga will be hosting an "artRave" party the night before the album's release that will officially launch the album as well as showcase projects she has been working on in collaboration with The Haus of Gaga, Dutch photographer duo Inez van Lamsweerde and Vinoodh Matadin, avant-garde theater director Robert Wilson, performance artist Marina Abramović, and artist Jeff Koons.The image accompanying the announcement features Lady Gaga covering her bare breasts, showing the "Artpop" tattoo on her left forearm, and wearing a visor by the London College of Fashion alumna Isabell Yalda Hellysaz. The ARTPOP Pop Up: A Lady Gaga Gallery The ARTPOP POP UP: A Lady Gaga Gallery had an incredible three days in Los Angeles & New York City. The galleries were open to the public on November 11, 2013 and close November 13, 2013 to celebrate the release of the Gaga's ARTPOP The pop ups provided thousands of fans with a chance to celebrate and engage with all things "ARTPOP", view Gaga's iconic outfits, props, artwork, photos and video installations, alongside interactive experiences provided by Just Dance 2014 and Beats By Dr. Dre. Learn more ARTPOP POP UP 001.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 002.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 003.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 004.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 005.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 006.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 007.jpg Applause-on-stage.jpg Social media Gaga used her own social media, Little Monsters to announce the details of the album on July 12, 2013. Read more. Timeline Following the release of "Applause", Gaga released lyrics and snippet to various songs pior to the album release. *On October 8, Aura was used on a Machete Kills trailer and got an official lyric video on October 9 with footage from the movie. The version used was shorter and included audio footage from the movie. *On October 14, Dope lyrics and G.U.Y. snippet released for a fan driven radio project called "Radio ARTPOP". *On October 15, Dope lyrics: "Lyrics #27daystillARTPOP #DOPE http://instagram.com/p/ff7eGXJFPy/" *On October 16, Venus lyrics. *October 17, new commerical for Beats by Dr. Dre with Do What U Want as the audio. On the same day, Gaga called an "ARTPOP Emergency" that 3 promo singles would be released. *On October 25, "Venus" snippet. Merchandise ARTPOP Bundle ARTPOP Merchandise -Deluxe-CD-Litho-T-Shirt-Bundle.jpg|1 ARTPOP Merchandise-Standard-CD-litho-bundle.jpg|2 ARTPOP Merchandise-Vinyl-version-Litho-T-Shirt-Bundle.jpg|3 ARTPOP Merchandise-Album-Download-Applause-Exclusive-Lithograph-T-Shirt-Bundle.jpg|4 Applause cover.jpg|5 ARTPOP Merchandise-Album-Download-V-Magazine-Photo-Box-Set-Bundle.jpg|6 ARTPOP Merchandise-Applause-T-Shirt.jpg #Exclusive bundle containing ARTPOP deluxe CD, exclusive APPLAUSE 18" x 18" Lithograph and exclusive APPLAUSE T Shirt. #Bundle contains the standard CD version of ARTPOP plus an exclusive 18" x 18" lithograph of the "Applause" artwork. #Exclusive bundle contains ARTPOP vinyl, an exclusive 18" x 18" lithograph of the "Applause" artwork and an "Applause" T Shirt. #Bundle contains the Digital Download version of ARTPOP plus an exclusive 18" x 18" lithograph of the "Applause" artwork and an exclusive "Applause" T Shirt. #Bundle contains the Digital Download version of ARTPOP plus an exclusive 18" x 18" lithograph of the "Applause" artwork. #V Magazine Box Set containing 4 images from Lady Gaga's V magazine photoshoot.